


The Raven

by shiroi_tenshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroi_tenshi/pseuds/shiroi_tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming/And the lamp-light o'er hum streaming o'er hum streaming throws his shadow on the floor." </p>
<p>Sherlock Reverse Bang 2012 Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven

Art for these wonderful stories: [The Malady is the Cure](http://ficbyjane.livejournal.com/7174.html) by [](http://janesgravity.livejournal.com/profile)**[janesgravity](http://janesgravity.livejournal.com/)  & ** [Behold the Raven Pt1](http://flubbers-work.livejournal.com/6319.html#cutid1) and [Pt2](http://flubbers-work.livejournal.com/6525.html#cutid1) by [](http://flubber2kool.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://flubber2kool.livejournal.com/) **flubber2kool**


End file.
